


身不由己

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader





	身不由己

【一】  
我大概在市长专属的ICU躺了十天才醒过来，手上插着几支输液管，医生说习惯了船工们蓬勃的生命力，突然来个普通人还真不太习惯。  
冰山市长告诉我，是路奇把我送到这里来的。  
“你要好好感谢他。”市长叮嘱我。  
我揉揉脑袋上缠着的纱布，困惑地问：“路奇是谁？”  
冰山吓了一跳：“你失忆了？”  
我歪头想了想，给出回答：“虽然想不起来自己叫什么，但是没有。”  
“我以为你们认识，他看你的表情深情又专注。”  
“像猫看老鼠？”我摇了摇头，感觉脑子里的水都要晃出来了。  
我想不起来路奇是谁，但我记得自己是个有职业操守的记者，因为太有职业操守被世界政府某个跋扈的官员开了一枪，醒来发现周围消毒水味刺鼻，头顶白花花的天花板。  
“市长，可以接受我的采访吗？”我期待地看着冰山，深情又专注。  
“今天很懒，改天吧。”  
“听说市长接受过别人的采访，为什么就不能是我呢？明明是我先来的。”我死缠烂打。  
“因为懒。”  
有必要说说水之七都市长冰山其人，初见很容易被文质彬彬的假象迷惑，以为是那种鞠躬尽瘁死而后已连轴转忙得脚不沾地的好市长。实际上视规则为无物，经常爽约放人鸽子，这份任性对记者来说非常难办。  
职业敏感使我从冰山市长身上嗅出不寻常的气味，他身上一定有大新闻可挖。总会抓住机会的，我捏紧拳头，在心里暗暗发誓。  
一用力，腹部的绷带又透出星星点点的红。  
细究起来倒也没有什么，毕竟这是个海贼肆虐的时代，水之七都毗邻红土大陆，来往人士身份更加混乱，  
好奇地掀开上衣摸摸捆得结结实实的绷带，触感十分奇妙，好像长出了腹肌。  
然后不幸被闯进病房来找冰山的巴里看到，生平头一次被骂不知廉耻。  
我看到他手上拿着船工锤，关切地问：“您是不是不小心被锤子磕了脑袋？”  
“女孩子家在男人面前露出上身，简直伤风败俗。”真的，不知道为什么他顶着通红的脸还能说得义正辞严，俨然封建主义的卫道士。  
“听好，这位先生。”我尽量平心静气地跟他解释。“这个病房现在是我在用，某种意义上这是我的房间。用你的话翻译一遍就是女孩子不能暴露给男性的闺房，现在是您，闯入了我的房间，看了我的身子，是你该赔我。”  
他愣住了，大概从未有人跟他说过类似的话。  
“一百万。”我乘胜追击。  
没承想反倒让他抓了把柄，他紧皱眉头，一副卿本佳人奈何从贼的恨铁不成钢：“你这个妓女？！”  
“我吗？”我吓了一跳。  
还好有人出来救场，凭空飞来的锥子打断了巴里没完没了的价值观输出，饶是认为真理不辨不明的我也实在没有和这种满脑子封建糟粕的家伙继续争论。  
“不好意思，这个笨蛋给你添麻烦了。”  
鸽子在说话？我揉了揉眼睛，发现鸽子站在一个人身上，窄腰长腿，面容冷峻，是个性化的帅哥。  
不算特别好看，但让我忍不住看了很多眼。  
我大概清楚这种感觉。  
“他就是罗布·路奇，你的救命恩人。”巴里给我介绍。  
“可以问您一个问题吗？”  
救命恩人转头看向我。  
我深吸了一口气，像是生命最后一刻的呼吸那样珍而重之。“你的胡子为什么修成这个形状？”  
“要你管。”鸽子的翅膀在我脸上扑腾，从缝隙中我看到路奇现在的表情。  
不出所料，我的生命结束了。

【二】  
关于从前生活的记忆一点都不剩，不过就此开启新的生活也不赖，况且我也找到了新的目标，要从市长身上挖出大新闻来。  
我不太急得找工作，醒来时病号服里有一张卡，出院后去银行一查，里面是吓人的数目。从三个月前，一笔一笔从匿名账户汇入这张卡中。我猜自己大概处于出差状态，而报社对我目前的状况一无所知，依旧坚持每月给我打差旅费。  
不愧是嗟来之食，好吃。  
更好吃的是是事事打点周全的美女秘书小姐，委婉而体贴地为我安排了工作和住处，说如果有空的话，可以来卡雷拉公司做记录员，住处就在附近，凑巧空出来的公寓，物美价廉。  
被如此优待，我暂时忘记了被冰山当面拒绝的打击，美滋滋地拿着钱谋划游山玩水，顺便以权谋私约路奇进行名为采访，实为约会的活动。  
“路奇先生，有没有人说过你很像某种大型猫科动物？”我笑吟吟地问，“敏捷伶俐，凶猛却十分美丽的那种。”  
“没有。”  
“鸽子的领带是？”  
“定做的。”  
“你会游泳吗？”  
“……”  
然而现实是残酷的回合制一问一答，我和鸽子。路奇本人油盐不进，软硬不吃，靠这些写出的稿子连三流小报都不会要。  
我实在没办法，摸出高价收来的上等好酒，在他面前晃了晃。  
“我听过你抱怨酒馆的劣质啤酒，所以特地拿来这个。”  
“我想要采访冰山市长，遗憾的是实在没机会接触。正好你对我家的酒感兴趣，我对你上司感兴趣，不如就此结盟，各持所需，怎么样？”  
路奇看了我半天，脸上风云变幻，最终他微微叹了口气，像是咽下千言万语。  
“算了，你这个样子挺好的。”  
奇怪，他看我的眼神仿佛有种忍耐在里面。

【三】  
水之七都的聚焦点是卡雷拉公司的工头们，而能私下见到工头们的公共场合只有布鲁诺的酒吧，因此闲暇时光常去那里。  
不过不仅市民和工头们爱去，后街的混混和弗兰奇一家也爱去，不知老板如何将其乐融融的氛围维持始终。  
这帮人喝高了逮到谁都碰杯，热热闹闹却也乱七八糟的。  
我为了心中崇高的新闻追求，咬牙混入其中。  
我虽然喜欢喝酒，但酒品不好，几杯下肚便晕乎乎的，为了保持清醒只好借着吧台一点亮光填数独提神，边玩边听他们说话。  
这里面唯一懂点的是弗兰奇，耳濡目染知道些益智游戏的玩法。  
“这你都能填出来吗？”  
“穷举法。”我谦虚道。  
“请问弗兰奇先生的技术是从哪学来的？您的拆船手艺真的相当厉害。”难得话题人物出现在面前，我抓住机会问他。  
然而听到我的话后，弗兰奇脸色大变。  
为了证明自己不是别有用心，只是纯粹出于好奇，我掀开衣服给他看贯穿伤在腹部留下的狰狞疤痕，然后向他鞠躬致歉，为自己冒失碰了别人的伤疤。  
“没事，小妹妹，我们一比一扯平了。”眼皮子浅的弗兰奇一家家主立即凑过来与我碰杯，灌下一口可乐便跳上桌子表演super。  
比他更激动的是巴里，他喝得口齿不清，颠三倒四地强调女子着装整改势在必行，好像是什么原则性的大问题。

“斯潘达做的吗？”等无关的人群差不多散尽，弗兰奇问我，“这附近联想得到的垃圾也就是他了。”  
我想了想，当时的情景好像确实有个靠皮带撑脸的人在狂笑，开枪太快没来得及看清楚什么便掉进大海。  
“好像是，但事发突然，到底是谁我也不能确定。”我怀着歉意对弗兰奇说。  
“不怪你，来干杯吧！”弗兰奇说。  
路奇腾地起身，不由分说便拉着我往外走。他起身太快，带倒了一片酒瓶。

【四】  
“你干嘛？”我问。  
路奇没有理会我的问题，只扣着我的手腕，拽着我往人烟稀少的僻静处走。  
“不要出声。”他的身体将我抵在墙角，我无处可逃，只得承受他居高临下的打量和愈发接近的嘴唇。我下意识地闭上眼睛，嘴唇上传来冰凉温润的触感，随后有什么在试图探入口腔。  
他突然发出本音而没有假模假样地借哈多利表演腹语，但对此我并没有奇怪的情绪，只觉本当如此，没有出声询问。  
“把我打你那一枪赖到那个白痴头上，居然能换取卡提·弗兰姆的信任，真有你的。把一切当成素材利用很有成就感是吧。”  
我张口想要反驳，但被他捂住了嘴。  
“不要出声。”他重申，声音比第一次多了些黏腻的质感，也更近了些。耳根被他呼出的热气蹭得发痒，想躲，却因为被压制得动弹不得。  
我感觉很不好，但不是对不详未来的恐慌，而是由茫然和无力感构成的不良反馈。我不知道接下来该做什么，主导权全然落在路奇手中，就连自己的身体也无法控制。  
“这是结盟的义务。”他说。  
“等……等一下，这是什么？”我第一次知道结盟还有这样的义务。  
路奇草草撩起散落的卷发，漫不经心又理直气壮地问：“怎么？性教育还需要我给你科普吗？”  
被他拦腰抱起的一瞬间，我在想是否存在万分之一拒绝成功的可能性。  
“有件事你忘了。”  
“什么？”我下意识抬头。  
“你答应过我不择手段，我以为我们说好了。”  
我不记得自己有答应过这些，但我没有反抗的余地，眼睁睁地被他解开牛仔裤，摆出易于侵入的姿势。疼痛，酸胀，有什么在进入体内，被锁得太紧反而降低了痛苦，可以从墙壁和他的手臂借力抵御。吞下他并不像想象中的困难，就好像彼此的身体已适应过许多遍，有种类似多年床伴的默契。大脑被徐徐升腾的复杂感觉冲击得越发迟钝，感官、神经和血液被迫流向结合的部位。   
从前的事我不大记得起来，也不知道路奇到底算不算是个温柔的伴侣。或许他真的动作轻柔，做足了前戏，可是我感觉不到自己被珍惜，只有冲撞和贯穿的触感异常真实。无法抗拒的刺激接连涌上大脑，嗓子干哑生涩，张开嘴只能发出疲倦柔顺的哼声。我大概像个煮熟的虾子，全身通红滚烫，意识昏昏沉沉，手脚发软，没有摔倒全靠路奇的支撑。背脊贴上的墙壁已被体温捂热，不再起到提神的作用。  
已经无法再躲开了，无论他送上的唇，还是拥抱，亦或是下身。我被他完完全全地嵌进身体，他低沉近乎嘶吼的呻吟透过肉体传来，有些失真。  
对疼痛的麻木意味着另一种感觉在逐渐占据主导，相比痛苦更令我无从抵御。  
出于难堪？羞耻？或是其他贴近抗拒的情绪，我闭上眼睛，以为这样就听不到自己急促黏腻的喘息。  
只有一点搞清楚了，我是被捕猎的那一方。  
和听说的完全不同，这种事没有爱，只有发泄，仿佛在以这种方式将漫长的压抑暴戾发泄在我身上。  
结束了吗？迷迷糊糊中，身体被他擦拭着，余韵未消的身体连轻柔的碰触都无法接受，不，不如说正因为是轻柔的碰触才无法接受。如同膝跳反射，我的身体被他注入了类同的程式，任何来自他的接触都会唤起不堪的记忆。  
“结束了吗？”我问，身体还在微微颤抖，声音已恢复如常。  
“没有时间了。”  
在他怀里蜷了许久，才慢慢从任人宰割的境地恢复过来。  
“没有猜错的话，路奇先生你大概有军方背景，各方面的应对和决断都能看出来。”  
他哼笑，算是默认我的猜测。  
“所以为什么要做这些？训练应该有教过你，性侵非常消耗体力，在混乱状态下做这些无异自寻死路。”我越说越大声，无法自控地爆发出情绪，似乎在恨他掠夺式的侵犯。  
“弱小的士兵没有抗议的权利。”  
“基本上，”我怒视他，“可惜我既不是士兵，也不弱小。”  
“那好，放你下来走路吧。”他气笑了。  
“不要！”我断然拒绝，“大腿酸痛，走不了路。”  
这下他真的笑出了声。  
“你知道脉搏可以反映出一个人的内心，但并不限于诊脉才能听到脉搏。当与目标有较大面积的身体接触，且调查者经受过特殊训练的情况下。”他托上我的手腕，“比如现在。”  
我尽己所能地藏住了脸。  
“当然，你现在的心率过速未必和说谎有关。”路奇忽然埋下身子，嘴唇贴近我的耳朵，压低了嗓音，“也有可能是余韵未消。”  
想起方才发生过的事，心里一点一点地腾起莫名的寒意，反倒冷静下来。  
他低头附在我耳边，问：“想起来了？”  
“怎么样？完美避开内脏的一枪？”  
“太痛了。”我抱怨。

【五】  
我是世界政府的一位破译员，被借调至CP9共同执行夺回冥王设计图的任务。CP9的四名成员正式潜入后一年，我接受了心理暗示，舍弃原本的身份和记忆，扮演一位饱受世界政府之害的记者，加入这次潜入行动。  
任务执行四年，对照CP9长官斯潘达姆的叙述，确定弗兰奇为汤姆的另一位弟子卡提·弗兰姆。此人及其藏身地现已找出。至于后续工作如何进行如何收尾不在我的责任范畴内，我负责的部分完成，可以退出此次任务返回司法岛，开始享受之前申请的休假。  
在人们的常识中，间谍应当隐忍低调，不暴露任何记忆点，所以我们反其道而行之，用突出的特点掩饰真相，因此也不是非常介意重名。  
“但这也不是你用原名的理由，路奇。”我对他怒目而视。  
“头一次执行任务的感觉如何？”路奇突然问。  
我垂眸，沉默许久后开口：“这么残忍的计划真的是我制定的吗？”声音隐约透着动摇。  
“每一个细节都是你敲定的。”  
我当然记得，记得自己在泛黄的台灯灯光下写写画画，整理出最终版本的方案还细心地用红笔圈出重点，圈中的内容也还历历在目。  
只是身在局中和纸上谈兵的感觉全然不同。  
我为了换取短暂的自由，骗取了他们的信任，卑鄙无耻地利用了宝贵的情感和珍贵的回忆。在这之后有多少人会因此而死，是那沓计划书和后续的报告书中不会提及的。  
“任务完成，你可以走了。”路奇说，“剩下的部分是我的任务，与你无关。”

第二天清早，我找到冰山市长，随便找了个理由请辞。对此他没有提出任何问题，只是叮嘱我这里不再安全，尽快离开未必不是一件好事。  
有只白色的小老鼠挂在他胸前口袋上摇摇欲坠，可爱得惹人发笑。  
在这里的四年光阴连同千头万绪涌上心头，我忍不住哽咽道：“小老鼠是不是路奇特地为您外出打猎抓回来的？”  
这是我能给出的最大善意。  
冰山看着泪水在我眼眶里打转，忍下了那句“什么时候了你还有心情开玩笑”，说：“临走就让路奇送送你吧，准他的假。”  
路奇送我上了海上列车，我做贼心虚，没敢告诉他今天准假，催他快点回去干活。众目睽睽之下他纵然心有疑虑也不得不忍着满腹狐疑往回走。  
没走出几步，他忽然回转，香槟色的眼瞳流转着危险的光彩：“有时我真想杀了你，知道吗？那样你才能听话。”  
熙熙攘攘的车站没人听见我们的对话，只觉这对男女依依不舍，纷纷投来羡慕的目光。


End file.
